1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to illumination devices, and more particularly to an illumination device for use with solid state light emitters, e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs as a source of illumination provide advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, illumination devices utilizing LEDs present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Conventional lamps such as incandescent lamps can emit light radially and illuminate all around the lamps. However, LEDs are area light sources and the light emitted by the LEDs is of high directivity. Lamps using LEDs as light sources can not illuminate rear directions thereof, which is not convenient for the users, especially when the lamps are applied in mines or tunnels.
What is needed therefore is an illumination device having reflectors which can overcome the above limitations.